Encuentro en el parque
by Anyuchiha Anderson-Hummel
Summary: Un encuentro en un parque de New York


Disfrutenlos...ahh, si, estoy buscando un beta, por si alguien esta interesado XD

* * *

Una niña de doce años jugaba en los columpios

Era un pequeña rubia de cabello rizado, le encantaban los columpios.

Entonces algo llamo su atención, un niño de cabello negro que estaba llorando.

El niño no parece de mas de cinco años y voltea para todos lados.

La niña se preocupo y se acerco a el. No solia acercarse a niños que no conocía pero ese niño le atraía de manera extraña, fraternal.

-hola –lo saludo delicadamente tratando de no asustarlo pero no funciona porque el niño retrocede con miedo

-no te asustes –se apresuro a decir –estas bien?

-el niño la miro como decidiendo si era confiable, al final parece que si porque niega mientras se limpia las lagrimitas.

-que tienes? –se inclino

-me…me perdi

-con quien venias?

-con…mi…papa y mi mama y mi tío y mi otro tío y mi prima…

-ahh…y donde estaban?

-yo…veía las jirafas, son muy grandes verdad? Así! –estiro sus brazos tanto como pudo.

-si…lo son –dijo ella riendo –y ellos te dejaron solo?

El niño negó

-es que Eli quería ver…los…esos, no se como se llaman, parecen gatitos pero grandes, mi prima Sandy dice que comen humanos pero no le creo…

-hum…linces?

-si! Esos! Y entonces salió corriendo hacia los gatitos y entonces…entonces mis tios corrieron hacia ella, mi mama había ido por helado…y mi papa también…y…mi tío me sujeto la mano pero había mucha gente…y yo quería ver los ositos…y Eli no se apresuraba así que me solte y los fui a ver…pero después ya no los vi y camine…y camine pero no los encontré…-comenzo a llorar nuevamente

-no llores –dijo la niña abrazandolo –vamos a buscarlos si? –el niño asintió suspirando

-cariño ya traje tu soda –dijo una mujer acercándose a la niña –eh? quien es el? -miro al niño

-esta perdido mama

-perdido? –la mujer se acerco a el

-si, dijo que había venido con sus tios, su prima y sus papas pero que los había perdido cuando se había soltado.

-ohh…y dime cariño –se puso a la altura del niño –como te llamas?

El niño la miro desconfiado, sus tios le habían dicho que no hablara con extraños, tenia esas palabras en su mente pues tenia muchos tios, pero como era la mama de la niña le contesto

-Finn…

-Finn que?

-eh…no se…papa dice que debo aprendérmelo pero es raro…

-ok –le sonrió –y cuantos años tienes?

-eh? así –levanto tres deditos –no! así –levanto otro –los cumpli la semana pasada, por eso vinimos al parque, mi papa no había estado en mi cumpleaños, es de la fuerza aerea y no pudo venir…

-en serio? Pues felicidades, mira, porque no vamos con los animales a ver si miras a tus papas

-si…si…

La niña sujeto su mano y acompañados de su madre fueron a donde estaba el zoológico.

El niño se distrajo con los animales, igual que la niña pero la madre veía a todos lados para ver si había alguien que diera signos de buscar a su hijo.

Pasaron casi una hora ahí pero no encontraron a nadie así que se fueron al area de juegos.

-Finn! –escucharon, los tres se volvieron y vieron a un chico castaño correr hacia el.

El niño se solto de la niña y corrió hacia el

-tío K! –el castaño lo abrazo cargándolo

Mientras tanto la mujer veía la escena, a ese hombre lo conocía.

De repente otro hombre llego

-Kurt! Al fin! –dijo

-tío B! –dijo Finn y lo abrazo

-nunca te vuelvas a soltar Finn, entiendes? –dijo con tono serio

-perdón –dijo el niño con cara apenada

-Finn! –grito una niña de cabello castaño de unos seis años

-Eli! –el pequeño se bajo de su tío y la abrazo

-no desaparezcas de nuevo –dijo llorando

-perdoname

Ninguno había visto a las otras dos

Entonces se escucho otro grito.

-Finn!

-mami! –el pequeño corrió hacia los brazos de una mujer rubia

Detrás de ella venia un hombre de cabello negro que también se aproximo.

-papi!

-Finn, estábamos muy preocupados –le dijo su padre cargandolo

-estoy bien –dijo el niño –ellas me ayudaron

Entonces los mayores miraron a las otras dos y se vieron impresionados

-Shel…Shelby…-dijo la madre

-Quinn…-dijo ella y miro al niño –es tu hijo?

-si…y de Puck –Shelby miro al otro chico quien aun cargaba al niño

-es lindo –entonces miro a los otros dos –supe de la muerte de Finn –miraba a Kurt –lo lamento…

-gracias –dijo Kurt –pero Rachel se llevo al peor parte

-si, lo se…se que le costo mucho superarlo –miro a la niña quien era sujetada de la mano por Blaine –es tu hija

-la de ambos –dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt –su nombre es Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel.

-es linda –sonrió

Entonces se dio cuenta que ni puck ni Quinn quitaban la vista de la niña

-ella es Beth Concoran…mi hija –dijo –Beth, ellos son Noah Puckerman y Quinn fabray

-Puckerman –corrigio Quinn –mi apellido es Puckerman.

-claro –dijo ella –y ellos son Kurt y Blaine Anderson-Hummel? –pregunto y ellos asintieron.

-hola Beth –dijo Quinn

-hola –dijo la niña

Puck se acerco a ella y se quito un pequeño relicario que llevaba en el cuello y se puso a la altura de la niña

-te voy a dar un regalo, si?

-regalo? Para mi? –dijo la niña –porque?

-solo…porque se que fue tu cumpleaños el mes pasado

-como sabes eso? –dijo la niña extrañada

-ellos te conocen desde antes que nacieras –dijo Shelby –y son amigos de Rachel

-de verdad?

Los otros mayores asintieron

-tía Rachel es una gran actriz –dijo Finn y Eli asintió confirmándolo

Beth rio divertida y alargo la mano para tomar el relicario después de ver a su mama y que esta asintiera.

-tenemos que irnos –dijo puck después de que le dio el relicario –Eli y Finn tienes clases de piano

-claro –dijo Shelby

Quinn entonces se acerco y le dijo a la niña

-Beth, puedo abrazarte –la niña asintió y la abrazo, después la miro con una sonrisa –eres muy linda Beth

-gracias…tu también lo eres…

Quinn le sonrió nuevamente y se paro, miro a Shelby y le dijo

-gracias

Shelby negó sonriendo.

-bueno nos vamos –Quinn camino hacia puck, Kurt y Blaine y tras despedirse se dieron la vuelta.

-esperen –dijo Shelby y los otros la miraron –tal vez Finn y Beth deberían pasar tiempo juntos…creo que se llevarían bien.

-seria una buena idea –dijo Quinn y le dijo a Shelby su numero y dirección

-les llamare –dijo Shelby

-gracias –los cuatro se fueron junto a Eli y Finn

Entonces Beth abrió el relicario encontrando dos imágenes la primera era de Quinn, Puck y Finn juntos y la segunda era de Quinn sosteniendo a un bebe envuelto en una mantita rosa.

Shelby se inclino mirándola

-es ella verdad? –dijo Beth mirando a su madre

-si –afirmo, Beth sabia que era adoptada y que su madre biológica si la quería pero no podía cuidarla porque en ese entonces era una adolescente.

Aun así Beth no la odiaba, ni a su papa. Quería conocerlos y al fin lo había hecho, y también a su hermano.

Se colgó el relicario.

Quería a su mama Shelby, pero Quinn y Puck siempre tendrian un lugar especial en su corazón.

-esta bien si los quiero? –dijo a Shelby

-claro que si cariño

Ella sonrió y asintió

-entonces los querre siempre, vamos mama, quiero una nieve

Shelby sonrió y asintió divertida.

De verdad Beth era una pequeña Quinn.

0000

Quinn miro a lo lejos a Beth alejarse con Shelby y suspiro.

Sintio que puck la abrazaba por detrás

-hiciste lo mejor para ella, ambos eramos unos niños

-lo se, y no me arrepiento, de hecho agradezco que la podamos conocer.

-yo igual, y que Finn conviva con ella.

-si…

Quinn miro por ultima vez a Beth y camino hacia sus amigos, su esposo, su tía y su hijo.

Aunque en su momento se había arrepentido ahora entendía que habia hecho lo correcto al dar en adopción a Beth

Era una niña cuando la tuvo

Si se hubiera quedado con ella y con Puck en ese momento ya no estarían juntos.

Puck también era un inmaduro en ese entonces.

Había necesitado perder a su Quaterback para madurar.

Se habían vuelto a encontrar dos años después de eso y puck era completamente diferente.

Al final había terminado enamorada de el

"Si, fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer, ambos teníamos que pasar por perdidas y madurar, Beth esta mejor así, Shelby es una buena madre"

Y con ese pensamiento fue con sus amigos y su familia con la esperanza de convivir con Beth mas adelante


End file.
